The incidence of viral upper respiratory disease is immense. It has been estimated that nearly a billion cases annually appear in the United States alone. Studies performed in England (Tyrell and Bynoe, 1966) indicated that 74 percent of persons having colds were infected with rhinoviruses. Because more than 80 strains of rhinoviruses are already identified, the development of a practical rhinovirus vaccine is not feasible. In this, chemotherapy appears to the more desirable approach.
The ability of chemical compounds to suppress the growth of viruses in vitro is readily demonstrated by using a virus plaque suppression test similar to that described by Siminoff, Applied Microbiology, 9 (1), 66(1961).
It is an object of this invention to provide novel thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazole esters which are useful in suppressing the growth of viruses, particularly Coxsackie, echo, Mengo, polio, rhinoviruses and influenza.
Certain thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazole compounds are disclosed in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,717 discloses 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinyl-2-heterocyclic-benzimidazoles useful as anthelminic and anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,537 discloses 1-thiazolinyl or 1-thiazinyl-2-aminobenzimidazoles useful as anthelmintic and anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,574 discloses a method of preparing 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinylbenzimidazolin-2-ones which are anti-inflammatory agents.
Derwent 26199W/16 discloses 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinyl-2-phenylbenzimidazoles useful as anthelmintic agents.
There is no known prior art reference to antiviral activity of thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazole esters.